


Shape of My Regret

by Miles_Killa



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miles_Killa/pseuds/Miles_Killa
Summary: Daithi De Terroriser最近在搬文，擾tag致歉
Relationships: Brian Hanby/Daithi De Nogla





	Shape of My Regret

\--

Brian didn't say a word when the tall man passed by him. 

Tall Irish man still felt his words surrounded the room, these mean words, buzzing in his ear.

He can't deny that he is indeed an asshole, in many aspects, especially in Minecraft. He never thought one day he would leave Brian, and said something irreparable to him.

Making him upset, fucking street light kept flickering. He made a decision that he couldn't erase even after a long time ago.

Brian stood in the shadow. Nogla couldn't distinguish the expression on his face, and he soon realized a part of him just faded away with the September evening breeze.

He turned his head and walked toward the end of the street.

［你的輪廓有我遺憾的模樣］

Your silhouette has the shape of my regret.

\--


End file.
